Sobre tus piernas
by Wizardbot
Summary: Dave quiere pasar su tiempo libre con John, de una manera cursi. Drabble. PepsiCola.


-¿Me puedes decir, exactamente, _qué rayos estás haciendo, Strider_?

Una semana. Solo una semana saliendo y Dave ya se encontraba montado encima suyo a horcadas.

No iba a negar que se sentía tremendamente bien tenerlo en su regazo, cómo no. Era un hombre, más que nada un humano, y gustaba de esos mimos y acciones. Pero jamás había pensado que su pareja hiciera ese tipo de cosas. _Menos Dave_. _Dave Strider_ , _por todos los cielos._

-Eso es obvio, John. Estoy compartiendo de mi tiempo libre con mi pareja.

-Ah… Ya veo. Lo que quiero saber es el porqué de _ésta_ forma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás, literalmente, arriba de mí.

-¿Y?

-No. Nada. Es raro.

-¿Por? –Dave pegó su mejilla al hombro de John, su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

No sabía si abrazarlo por la comodidad que sentía o golpearlo y llevarlo a un doctor.

-Nunca haces esto.

-No tiene nada de malo que lo haga ahora. Siempre hay un día para todo.

-Lo sé. Es solo que…

-Dices que lo sabes todo pero me sigues preguntando cosas obvias, cabrón. ¿ _Por qué no te dejas querer y ya_? –Dave se despegó un poco y lo miró mal bajo las gafas oscuras –. ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones para todo lo que haga? Tengo que decirte "Hoy tengo ganas de abrazarte, ¿me das permiso? ¿Que por qué? Oh, no lo sé. Hoy me quiero sentir querido. Oh, ¿no es suficiente? ¿También quieres una puta explicación escrita? ¡Claro, amor! Ya la estoy escribiendo. ¿Con o sin referencias?"

John lo miró.

Lo miró expectante y después lo besó.

Jamás se habían besado como pareja. Se habían besado cuando Dave se había declarado, aunque realmente le había dado un tallón, labios contra labios, para después darle un largo discurso diciéndole sus sentimientos. John después le había pedido ser pareja, celebrando con un abrazo.

Era su primer beso como pareja y John estaba realmente emocionado, tanto por el beso y por ser el primero en tomar la iniciativa.

El otro lo miraba sin ver. Tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba balanceándose levemente aún sobre las piernas de su pareja.

Incluso él se sentía desfallecer. Se sentía embobado. Se sentía mareado. Sentía que estaba temblado. Sentía el corazón golpeando una y otra vez en sus cotillas. Una sensación tan abrumadora y placentera que temió volverse adicto a ella.

-¿Puedo quitarte las gafas? –preguntó John. Tenía las manos descansado en la cadera del rubio.

Dave asintió levemente.

-Tus ojos…

-Son raros…

-Son raros –confirmó mirando fijamente esas pupilas rojas que le devolvían la mirada, algo embobada –. Son muy raros. Pero bonitos. _Dios mío: me encantan_.

Él acarició las pestañas (esas bonitas pestañas algo rubias, algo castañas) con la yema de los dedos en un acto que, en otro tiempo, le hubiese parecido cursi y tonto, pero ahora le parecía lo más adecuado de hacer; lo más certero y correcto.

- _Estoy enamorado de tus ojos_ –dijo y Dave se coloró un poco más.

-Ya basta. Mi tiempo libre se acabó y tengo que hacer otras cosas –intentó levantarse, pero John lo tenía bien fijo de la cadera.

-No –se aclaró la garganta, le había salido rasposa –, no te vayas.

-De verdad tengo que…

-Quédate.

Dave hizo una mueca, una mueca normal de las siempre hacía, pero ahora tenía un cambio radical por la falta de gafas. Por sus ojos expresivos que hacían imposible el querer apartar la mirada. A John se le secaba la boca se sólo verlos.

Lo abrazó cruzando sus brazos en su espalda baja. Dave tenía los brazos en su cuello. Era tan delgado, o más, como se veía.

-Eres tan delgado que siento que te romperé con este abrazo –dijo John en voz baja. Sus palabras sonaban tan claras que no podía clasificarse como un susurro.

-Tú eres un maldito mastodonte. Todo lo que tocas se rompe o termina dañado –Dave intentó estrujarlo lo más que pudo entre sus brazos.

-¿También te romperás?

La idea de que se rompiera lo asustó. Pensó que si se rompía el buscaría la forma de arreglarlo. Con el pegamento más fuerte que encontrara, incluso si se fabricaba en China. Porque China estaba lejos, y él estaba dispuesto a viajar hasta China para encontrar ese pegamento solo por Dave.

-Yo no me rompo –dijo –. Soy indestructible.

-Déjame abrazarte siempre de ésta forma, por favor.

-Vale.

-Me gustas tanto.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero –Dave se acurrucó más sobre John y eso le encantó –. Abrázame siempre así.

-¿Siempre sobre tus piernas?

-Siempre sobre mis piernas.

Se quedaron callados y quietos. Habían terminado recostados en la cama de John, con Dave encima de él, besándose hasta que se cansaron, aunque llegó un momento en donde creyeron que jamás se cansarían. Porque besarse de momento era lo mejor que podían hacer, porque se sentía bien y cómodo. ¿Por qué no se habían besado antes? Qué tontos habían sido.

-Por una película –dijo Dave, de la nada.

-Qué –él seguía atontado por los besos de hacía un rato.

-Por una estúpida película tuya. Por eso te abracé así. Creí que te gustaría.

Se volvieron a besar.

- _Me encantó_.

- _Me alegro_.

-Y yo.


End file.
